


Bookshop Days

by Twolittlesparrows



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twolittlesparrows/pseuds/Twolittlesparrows
Summary: Bookshop vignettes of Aziraphale facing his toughest foe - paying customers!Expect silliness, retail drama and ancient, ageless creatures being soppy old fools in love
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas. A time for family, for connection and relaxation. And for Aziraphale? It was a time that tested his love of humanity. The bookshop was FULL. And not the "there's been five people in here today, goodness me, time to close up and break out the whisky, I think!" kind of full. It was packed. People chatted and bumped into each other. Children ran around and squabbled. 

Aziraphale floated on the currents of people, picking up discarded books, re-shelving titles, only to have someone a moment later pluck it away. The humans tracked in snow and dirt, leaving bits of note paper or other litter in their wake. He was going to have to get the hoover out after closing. He hated the hoover. 

Crowley, the dear thing, was sitting at the angel's desk. They tapped away on their phone, occasionally drinking from a cup of tea. They seemed blissfully unaware of the chaos surrounding them. That was, until an older lady made her way to the desk. 

'Is this the gift wrapping station?' She asked. 

Crowley did not look up from their phone, 'No.' 

'Well, I want to buy these books,' she dumped her pile in front of them, sending the tea cup rattling. Crowley frowned, and rose in their seat. They turned in a full circle until they spotted the angel, 'Oi! Get over here!' 

Lord preserve him. Aziraphale waded through the humans, hands planted firmly on the desk as anchor. 

'Hello madam, how can I help?' 

'I want to grab these books, and I was hoping you'd do some wrapping for me.' 

'Ah...' Aziraphale sighed, hands behind his back. 'You see, unfortunately, we don't provide gift wrapping here-' 

'Why not?' 

Crowley yawned, settling back in the chair, feet up on the desk, 'Gimme a few bob and I'll do it -'

'- No, you won't,' Aziraphale scolded under his breath.

'Why?' 

'You know why!' He coughed and straightened, turning to the woman with a broad (and a little frazzled) grin. 'Terribly sorry madam, but we don't-' 

'Other stores do.' 

'Yes, well-' 

'And it's complementary-' 

'I understand that, but you see-' 

'Maybe, I should go elsewhere.' 

Aziraphale breathed a sigh of relief, 'Oh! Thank goodness. That would make things a lot easier for us all, dear lady.' He picked up the pile of books with a bright smile, 'Thank you so, so much! Have a good rest of your day madam. Happy holidays!' 

He trotted off, Crowley snickering behind him. He found a quiet nook behind his collection of 16th century poetry. He leaned against the shelf, forehead pressed to the old wood. Arms snaked around his middle, a cheek against his back, 'Breathe, Angel.' 

He turned in the embrace, arms over Crowley's shoulders, 'I am. Or at least...I'm trying.' 

Crowley kissed his forehead, 'Want a cuppa?' 

'Oh, yes, please, darling, that would be perfect.' 

The demon smiled, cupping his cheek, 'Okie dokie, babe. I'll bring it out, then head on my break-' 

'Break? Crowley, you don't get a break-' 

'Yes I do!' 

'You don't work here!' 

'I know my rights!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work here, please consider giving me a follow on Tumblr at [Neon-Goblin-Art](https://neon-goblin-art.tumblr.com) I post fanart and updates there :D Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I work as a bookseller and have had similar conversations 1000 times lol

Crowley lay on their belly and lounged on the sofa, legs a tangle, bare feet warmed by the fire. They yawned, arm folded beneath their head, wine glass in their other hand. They had spent the day napping on and off. At some point their angel had draped a tartan blanket over them, the thing now bunched around their shoulders like a cape. Life was good. 

Aziraphale shuffled in with a cup of cocoa. He smiled at his companion, setting the cup down. And just as he was about to sit in his favourite chair, the damn phone rang. With an impressive pout the angel padded over to the telephone, snatching up the handset. 

'Yes? Hello, we are closed - oh...what title?' Crowley watched Aziraphale pull out a note book, and flick through some pages. 'Ah, no, you see it's been out of print for at least a few decades, sir -' He sighed, bobbing his head along as he listened. Crowley sat up, hands on their knees, watching. 

He was so cute when grumpy. Crowley sighed dreamily, watching the how angel's cheeks turn pink, how he ran a hand through his curls. He tapped his foot, shooting them a glance that clearly said: "Save me". To which Crowley's look in return said: "...Nah." 

The angel rolled his eyes, and huffed, 'Sir, there is no way to obtain this book. It is not in my collection and I am not interested in obtaining it right now, lest of all for someone else. I-' He balled a fist, holding the handset in front of his face. 'No. I can not, and shall not, obtain this title. I am not a miracle worker, sir! Good day!' 

Handset slammed down, Aziraphale stomped back to his chair. He flopped down, arms and legs crossed. Ruffled. He was ruffled and grumpy, and so damn cute. Crowley snickered. 

'What?' The angel snapped. 'Don't tell me you think I was too harsh.' 

'Hey now,' Crowley held up their hands in mock defense. 'Don't get snippy with me, Angel.' 

Aziraphale deflated, 'Oh, you are right. I am sorry, my dove.' 

Crowley slinked over to him, blanket falling from their shoulders. They settled on his lap, popping a kiss to his temple. 'Poor Angel,' they cooed. 'So put upon. You are a liar though...' 

'What?' The angel frowned. 'I'm sure I don't have the book in question-' 

Crowley snorted with laughter, and puffed their chest, doing their best impression of their love, 'I'm not a miracle worker,' they poked his cheek. 'Liar.' 

Aziraphale paused, blinking up at them, '...Oh. Right. Of course.' He gave them a cheeky smile, picking up his cocoa, 'Well, not for bloody fools, I'm not.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work here, please consider giving me a follow on Tumblr at [Neon-Goblin-Art](https://neon-goblin-art.tumblr.com) I post fanart and updates there :D Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! In case you couldn't tell, I had to deal with a bastard of an invoice, and thus, to vent my frustrations, I tortured a demon. 
> 
> :)

Crowley groaned. The long, forlorn sound of a creature forced to do maths. They sat at Aziraphale's horrible beige computer, the screen fizzing with static and blasting into their eyes.

This was a hell of their own making.

Aziraphale typed slowly. Usually with only two fingers, maybe a thumb if he was really feeling bold. And Crowley, serpent of Eden, had snarked one too many times.

'Oh! Oh! That's it! You can bloody do it, then! Make yourself useful, old boy!'

That was that.

As the angel pulled out a book after book from the open box, he read out the number on the back, making Crowley type it in to a silly little box on the screen. After the books were piled up onto the desk, Aziraphale slammed an invoice in front of them, 'Well. Off you go. I'll make us some tea.'

Crowley blinked at the piece of paper. How the hell were they supposed to know what a fucking "cost price" was? Or how the discount came from the RRP (?!) plus sales tax and everything else??

Numbers morphed in front of their very eyes. Traveling across the page, blurring and making their eyes water. This was stupid.

'I don't want to do this!' They shouted. 'You can't make me!'

'Can I not?' Came the cool reply. Aziraphale came back into the room, leaning his hip against the desk. With a steaming cup of tea held to his chest, the bloody angel smirked, 'Admitting defeat, then dear?'

Crowley hissed, tongue flicking out, 'Ssshut up, like fuck I am.'

'Because it's absolutely fine to admit when you've bitten off more than you can chew-'

'I haven't-'

Aziraphale tutted, 'So prideful. It's a pity, really. I was going to say I'd help-'

'Nah, piss off, don't need it.'

'Very well,' The angel gave their shoulder a squeeze. 'I'll just be over there. Putting my feet up. With a bikkie. Should you need anything.'

Bitch.

Crowley pulled out their phone, opened Google, and did some searching. Eventually they worked out the formula for percentages, bloody stupid things. They rolled their shoulders, shrugging of their coat. Right-o. This was getting better. They tapped away at the ugly beige keyboard.

Crowley knew they didn't HAVE to do this. If they got up right then, they could go pour themself a glass of wine and be done with it all. But that was impossible. Because the look on the angel's face would be intolerable. The smug bastard would tut in his chair, do a cheeky lil wiggle, and think he won.

The final number did not add up. In rude, red font, the total appeared in the negatives.

Fuck.

Shifting forward in the chair, Crowley grunted, looking over the invoice. Surely, there was something wrong at the supplier's end, not theirs. They did a Google search. They were the correct one. They had to be. Moving the mouse into position, Crowley clicked something -

Psssh-pop! And the screen went dark.

Hands flung into the air, the demon jumped back, 'I didn't do it!'

Aziraphale huffed dramatically, trotting over. He sighed, 'Oh, yes. No, you're right, you didn't do it. Poor thing, it gives up every now and then.' 

Crowley groaned, grabbing the angel's upper arm, 'Please, for the love of...someone, let me update your stupid computer!' 

'It works perfectly fine!' 

'It just crashed!' 

'We all need a rest sometimes, Crowley. Even computers-' 

They snorted, hands thrown up in defeat, 'Right, that's it. I'm done with it all.' They stormed off in the direction of the sofa and WINE. 

Aziraphale trotted after them, 'Where are you going?' 

'Wine and bikkie!' 

'Technically,' the angel tutted. 'You haven't finished-' 

Crowley whirled on the spot, eyes wide and wild, 'Well we all need a rest sometimes, Angel. Am I to be afford the same rights as your ancient bastard computer?' 

'You're being very dramatic,' Aziraphale chuckled. He poured them a glass, picking up his tea once more. 'But I think you've learned your lesson.' 

Crowley flopped onto the sofa, snatching up their drink, 'And what lesson is that, then?' 

'To leave me to my work. I have a process-' 

'It's a bad one-' 

'Shut up. And that doesn't matter. It works for me.' 

Crowley grumbled into their wine, thinking very rude thoughts. Taking up his place in his favourite chair, Aziraphale smiled to himself and did a little wiggle, sipping his tea. 

And Crowley pretended not to see.


End file.
